This invention relates to a device for supporting a safety line, also called a life-line.
The safety lines of this type are designed to prevent accidental falling of personnel working at considerable heights.
The personnel are attached to this line by means of a strap which guarantees their safety while enabling them to move.
Such safety lines are described, for example, in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,427, WO 02/092171 and WO 03/045504.
The devices of prior art for supporting these safety lines comprise elongated tubular elements each adapted to guide the passage of the safety line cable. Each tubular element is fixed to a wall or other fixed surface by means of a support.
To produce a curve, in order to negotiate the corner of a building, for example, the cable is engaged in a steel bent tube whose curvature is adapted to the shape of the curve to be produced.
These bent steel tubes pose the following two problems, however.
Because of their rigidity, the bending of these tubes cannot be adapted locally to the curvature of the curve to be produced.
The friction of the cable in these bent tubes risks damaging it.
The object of this invention is to eliminate these drawbacks.